the destinies of arthur's children
by likeabosstank
Summary: arthur's two sons and the knights of the round tables kids struggle with being different: better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**This is in the pov of one of my own characters. I do not own merlin or the characters and I do not own the twilight characters. Sorry if you don't like twilight but I couldn't think of a storyline and I promise there are no vampires Louie and harry are not the ones from one direction.**

**Louie's pov**

My dad's King Arthur my mother left me and my twin brother harry with him when we were born she is the Queen of another kingdom I don't really know the name of. There is 10 of us in our group we are all related to my dad's most trusted knights, me and Harry are related to Arthur, Embry is related to Gwaine, Sam is related to Percival, Jared and Jacob are related to Leon, Lancelot is related to Quil and Seth and Leah are related to Elyan we all look like our mothers who are all sisters my mum is the oldest out of them. When we were born a witch put a course on us so when we turned 15 we'd turn into a huge wolf I was the first to turn so naturally I became alpha the others all turned around the same time. Our parents didn't know about the curse so it was pretty difficult staying calm all the time. I was on my way to see Embry it was after school and we had practice with the knights I walked up to his room and knocked on the door,'' come in he yelled '' I walked in as he was putting on the remainder of his clothes '' you coming to practise Louie'' yeah I am do you know if that new knights son is going to be their'' I asked '' yeah I'm pretty sure he is why'' '' He thinks he's a better fight than me I said, no one's a better fighter than you Louie I pretty sure your better than your dad only if you showed him your skills you'd be one of them, Embry you say this every day I know I'm good enough to be a knight I just don't what to show them my strength I said, why are you afraid of your strength Louie he whispered, because I'm afraid if I let all my strength out the wolf in me is going to come out I whispered back with my head down, You have more control than me Louie so come on Embry said starting walk out of his room I followed we walked down the halls until we reached the door to the training yard were the rest of the group were standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We were having one on one fights with each other I was fighting Seth when the new knight's kid and a few of his friends came along trying to fight me. Hey Louie why don't you fight me we all know you pick Seth because he's your friend and won't go rough on you shouldn't be prince if you can't fight he said I don't know how long he was insulting me for but after a while started I to think if it was true I don't deserve the title prince I don't love fighting like my dad or hunting I don't fight with swords I don't want to be a knight while I was thinking about that dad and his knights were starting to walk over then the one thing he said that hit me the most, '' I wonder why your mother left she probably saw what was coming, I got so angry I started to shake I knew what was happening I was turning then I felt my myself go on all fours and start to growl I heard the knight and my dad gasp I could of ripped of that kids head I looked at my dad's expression was a mix of hurt and betrayal I howled and ran off into the bushes. I ran for what seemed like hours until I came to a stream and stopped I thought of stuff that makes me happy and turned back I was completely naked I felt to my knees I heard a noise and jumped it was my dad he came up to me with a blanket'' thanks I said, no problem, he sat down next to me, Louie why didn't you guys tell us we would've understanded, don't know I guess we were scared we would've got trialled for magic I said, so does everyone turn into a huge wolf, yeah I laughed, are there any side effects he asked, no there isn't I said, well come on than we'll be able to get back by morning if we go now he said, how far did I run I asked curiously, we're on the border of Camelot you've been gone for two days he sounded a bit concerned, wow are you serious I asked, yep come on he said, but there's only one horse and I'm half naked , c'mon your my son he was getting annoyed, ok than I said jumping on leaving a gap between me and him.


End file.
